


Home

by kokokoriii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, It's implied their together at the end, Iwaizumi is addicted to heroin, M/M, Overdose, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokokoriii/pseuds/kokokoriii
Summary: If you asked Oikawa to make a list of who Iwaizumi was, heroin addict would be at the bottom.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 40





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Mentions and descriptions of drug use (heroin), overdose and recovery.

The bus ride to nationals was filled with silence. 

The day before, at a cram practice, the boys of Aoba Johsai were all out of sync. Oikawa's sets weren't quick enough and the hitters were missing clear shots. Even Iwaizumi was off his game that night. They ended up coming to an agreement that it was just nerves but the competitive attitude was lost. 

When the bus pulled up to the massive arena, Coach Irihato stood to give the team a pep talk. "You've worked so hard to get here," He told them, "Show Karasuno what it means to be Aoba Johsai." The boys let out a low sound of agreement and their coach prayed they perked up in the next few hours. Oikawa steps out of the bus and Iwaizumi trails behind him. Matsukawa and Hanamaki are ahead of them, dragging their bags towards the ground. 

"Are you nervous?" Iwaizumi asks Oikawa in a hushed voice, nudging his shoulder gently. The shorter boy glances at Iwaizumi's face and a feeling of sadness washes over him. To be honest, Oikawa was never nervous. The reason he was playing so bad yesterday was because he couldn't shake his mind of the consistent reminder that this was their last game they were ever going to play together. He knew he should be ecstatic that they made it to nationals but Oikawa just didn't feel the same spark as he did at the beginning of the season (and he suspected the other third-years were feeling the same way). 

"I don't get nervous, Iwa-Chan!" Oikawa forced a smile on his face and gave Iwaizumi his signature peace sign. 

A local news reporter catches the team before they enter the arena and asks for a picture. The boys gather together and Iwaizumi wraps his arm around Oikawa's shoulder. The cameraman takes a few pictures before thanking them and the team disperses into the building. There's even more reporters inside the arena, wanting interviews and pictures, and Oikawa understands why they had left so early that morning. 

"Who are you hoping scores the winning point?" A woman asks Oikawa, shoving a microphone into his face. 

He's startled but pushes out another smile, "It doesn't matter to me. We work as a team anyways." 

The team heads to their designated locker-room and changes into their uniforms. Oikawa sends the team out to start practicing while he waits for Iwaizumi in the bathroom. Five minutes pass, then 10, then 15, so Oikawa heads into the bathroom to make sure Iwaizumi is okay. He's fully prepared to make fun of a constipated, nervous Iwaizumi when he knocks on the stall door and what he did not expect to see was an absolutely-wrecked Iwaizumi sitting on the floor pressing a needle into arm. 

"No, no," Oikawa starts, his heartbeat racing, "What happened? You were doing so good." 

Iwaizumi looks up at Oikawa just as he finishes injecting the liquid into his arm. Oikawa is hit with a wave of memories, from when he found out Iwaizumi was using at the beginning of their second year to when he made it his personal goal to help Iwaizumi with his addiction to the months Iwaizumi was sober and getting better. Oikawa hurried forward, tugging Iwaizumi up and into his arms. Iwaizumi removed the needle from his arm and Oikawa grabbed it from his hand, shoving it into the trash. 

He saw the tears welling in Iwaizumi's eyes so he pulled him flush against his body, rubbing his back, "Iwa-Chan, it's okay." 

"I don't know what happened," Iwaizumi sobbed, burying his face into Oikawa's jersey, "I just needed a fix so bad last night so I called up my dealer and-" 

"It's okay," Oikawa says again. 

"Tooru, it's not fucking okay." 

Oikawa knows this, deep down. He knows that his best friend being a heroin addict at eighteen is not okay but how was he, the one person Iwaizumi entrusted with his secret, supposed to tell him that? 

"We need to tell Coach or Hana and Matsukawa or your parents," He says instead, "We can help you." 

Iwaizumi shakes his head violently and Oikawa starts crying himself because this is too much. "No, look, I'm fine," Iwaizumi says, wiping at his face, "I'm fine." 

Oikawa wants to argue with Iwaizumi. He wants to run and tell Coach Irihato that Aoba Johsai forfeits because Iwaizumi needs to get to a rehab facility as soon as possible. He wants to ring up Iwaizumi's parents and tell them their son is addicted to heroin. But he can't. 

"Don't tell anyone," Iwaizumi says, grabbing onto Oikawa's arm and forcing his attention on him, "At least not today. Everyone is so tense and if you say something, they're all going to hate me for ruining the game. I swear I'm good." 

Oikawa's voice shatters, "How can you ask this of me?"

"We'll go to my house tonight and I'll tell my parents everything," Iwaizumi finally says, "After we win." 

They hold each other for a moment longer until Iwaizumi's breathing is back to normal. They rinse their faces in the sink and come up with the excuse that they got emotional about graduating soon if anyone asked about their red eyes. They walk out of the locker-room together and jump right into practice, finally feeling the familiar adrenaline rush. 

It happens in the middle of the first round. 

The game started out fine. The Karasuno boys were on the top of their game and the first point took three minutes. The crowds are loud, students from both schools fill the bleachers and the lights are blinding on both teams. Iwaizumi is aggressive and Oikawa wonders if it's the competitive rush or the high. Either way, Oikawa's filled with pride for himself and his team. He had high hopes for the outcome of the match until he sets the ball to Iwaizumi and watches it happen in slow motion. 

One moment Iwaizumi is smirking, focusing on leaping into the air and spiking the ball with all his force and the next he's on the ground. 

The ball hits the ground and rolls under the net, a whistle blowing loudly. Iwaizumi's body is curling upon himself, convulsing. His head and limbs jerk in short movements and immediately the medical team rushes to the floor. Oikawa watches in horror as Iwaizumi's eyes roll back into his head and spit dribbles out of the corner of his mouth. One of the EMT's tells another to call an ambulance as they roll Iwaizumi onto his side once the convulsing stops. Foamy sickness pours out of his mouth and while most people turned away at that point, Oikawa can't rip his eyes away. Iwaizumi had a seizure. 

Oikawa's realizes he's shaking himself when Matsukawa pulls on his shoulders and makes a comment. He's overwhelmed with guilt in that moment, so much that he almost crumbles onto the floor himself but Matsukawa leans him on his shoulder. The referee sends the teams back to their locker-rooms and waits for the ambulance. 

Coach Irihato follows them, "Just stay calm." 

"Don't fucking tell us to stay calm!" Oikawa yells at him, ignoring any and all respect he's supposed to have for the adult. Oikawa collapses onto a bench, his head in his hands as warm teams flow down his cheeks. Police show up with the ambulance within the next fifteen minutes and Coach Irihato finds out what hospital Iwaizumi is being taken to and informs Oikawa. It's nearby so Oikawa throws on his sweatshirt and takes off towards it. 

He feels dizzy. He's stopped crying by the time he gets to the hospital but he's too restless to sit down. He's pacing around the waiting room when Matsukawa and Hanamaki show up. They should be celebrating for winning nationals, not sitting in the hospital. Surprisingly, Daichi and Sugawara show up to the waiting room. Oikawa wants to thank them but all he can do is wonder if their coach made them.

"He's going to be okay," Hanamaki says, "It's just some fluke, he probably put his body into overdrive." 

Oikawa stares at his lap, his head pounding. He wants to cry again. "It's my fault," He finally numbles. 

"No, it's not," Matsukawa shoots back, "How is a seizure your fault?"

He shakes his head and word-vomit rushes out of his mouth. He tells his friends everything, from Iwaizumi's long history with addiction to the incident that morning, and their faces drain color. Hanamaki runs a hand through his hair, pulling it. The rival team members have similar expressions on their faces and Matsukawa stands, announcing he needed coffee. His posture is shaky. 

Minutes turn into hours and day turns into night. The boys take turn getting food from the cafeteria and by eight, they're wired off caffeine and more anxious than ever. They slump into the uncomfortable plastic chair and Oikawa is pacing again. He notices how tired everyone is and Sugawara is struggling to keep his eyes open. No one should be there except him. They should be home, sleeping in their warm beds, while Oikawa gets sleep deprived and paranoid. 

"He told me he was getting better," Oikawa says, mostly to himself, "Fuck, I saw him getting better!" 

"It's hard to recover from addiction," Daichi tells him, "You can't blame yourself."

"But I saw him use and I just sat there and turned a blind eye," Oikawa cries. Iwaizumi talked about his addiction often with Oikawa. Around Christmas, he talked about going to an out-patient program on the weekends but it fell through when Coach Irihato started having Saturday morning practice. Oikawa did everything in his power to help Iwaizumi quit. He held him when he was going through withdrawal and bought multiple books on how to get off heroin. It was going great until it wasn't. 

A nurse finally comes out of the double doors and asks about Iwaizumi Hajime's company. They shout in unison and the nurse comfortingly sits down in an empty seat next to Matsukawa. "Mr. Iwaizumi is in stable condition now. He's going to be okay." 

"What's going to happen now?" Sugawara asks softly. 

"Mr. Iwaizumi had a high amount of heroin and fentanyl in his system, so we gave him a dose of narcan and flushed his blood," She explains as simply as possible, "That's all I can tell you for now. The doctor will be with you shortly." 

Fentanyl. 

Oikawa's heart dropped through his stomach. Heroin was bad enough but to find out it was laced with fentanyl? Iwaizumi could have died from that one needle alone. 

Iwaizumi's parents finally barge through the door. His mother is in disarray and his father is expressionless. Oikawa bursts into tears at the sight of them and they greet the boys quickly before hurrying to find their son's room. They're gone for almost another hour until they come back out and ask to speak to Oikawa alone. They pull him to the side and explain how they're sending Iwaizumi to a rehabilitation program for the rest of the summer. Oikawa is waiting for them to scold him for not telling them about his addiction earlier but instead they pull him into a hug and thank him for keeping Iwaizumi alive. 

The boys get to see Iwaizumi next but they give Oikawa a few minutes alone with him. He looked awful. His skin was pale and bruising and his eyes were bloodshot. When he sees Oikawa walk into the room, his arms reach out like a toddler and Oikawa can't help but melt into his touch. Despite his condition, Oikawa was just glad that Iwaizumi was breathing. 

Two months later, Oikawa celebrates Iwaizumi's birthday from rehab. His mother bakes cupcakes and Oikawa talks a mile a minute about the outside world. They had a rematch against Karasuno and ending up winning (he loves showing Iwaizumi photos of the tacky trophy) and Coach Irihato chose Watari to be the next captain. Iwaizumi sits back and listens. He hides his disappointment about missing out but is happy enough hearing Oikawa's voice. 

"You know, Tooru," Iwaizumi says, "If you had a girlfriend, you'd treat her well." 

Oikawa freezes, heat rushing to his ears. His heart beat against his chest and he barely glanced up at Iwaizumi, "You think?"

"I'm sure of it. You treat me well, anyways." 

Oikawa said nothing. His actions spoke louder than words as he took Iwaizumi's hand in his and laced their fingers together. Iwaizumi pressed his palm against Oikawa's and closed his eyes softly. Oikawa leant up from his chair and Iwaizumi unintentionally did the same. He closed the space between them and kissed Iwaizumi as softly as ever. 

"Iwa-Chan." 

They had a long road ahead of them. Iwaizumi would always be an addict and Oikawa understood this. And one day, Iwaizumi would make peace with his demons and leave them in the past. Oikawa realized it could be years before that happened, though. Even though he was in rehab now, Iwaizumi could be in and out of hospitals and programs for the rest of his life. Despite this, Oikawa would never forget the true Iwaizumi - the Iwaizumi who was smarter than him in maths and would do anything to make someone smile. Loving Iwaizumi would be the biggest risk of Oikawa's life. 

No matter what happened, Oikawa would be there to welcome Iwaizumi home with open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I write based off events that have happened to me or the people around me. So, if you're struggling with substance abuse, please don't be afraid to reach out to someone. 
> 
> SAMHSA National Helpline  
> Confidential free help, from public health agencies, to find substance use treatment and information  
> 1-800-662-4357


End file.
